1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, especially to a lighting apparatus with a hybrid power supply device and a method utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar power supply has been adopted as an environmental-friendly source for powering lighting apparatus such as light-emitting diode (LED). However, the amount of electric power that could be provided by the solar power supply is limited by factors including intensity and length of sun light. If it's a cloudy day or the day length is not long enough, the electric power stored in the power storage unit of the solar power supply may not be sufficient enough to drive the LED.
Conventional lighting devices may be a combination of a solar module and wind a power module. The electric power generated by the solar module and the wind power module is stored in rechargeable batteries, for providing requisite electric power to the LED. However, if the daylight intensity and wind force are not sufficient enough at the same time, the solar module and the wind power module may stop operating. That is, using solar and wind power modules together for power supply may still be influenced by weather conditions, failing to ensure the continuity of the delivery of the electrical power to the lighting device.